Ирма Дункан
Биография Дункан, Ирма (1897-1977) Dorette Henriette Ehrich-Grimme, 26 февраля 1897 – 20 сентября 1977, танцор и преподаватель танца, родилась в Шлезвиг-Гольштейне Schleswig-Holstein, недалеко от Гамбурга, Германия. Дочь Эрнста Августа Гримма August Grimme и Кристианы Гримм Grimme. Мать привела семилетнюю Ирму на прослушивание к танцовщице Айседоре Дункан. В январе 1905 года она стала ученицей Айседоры Дункан в школе Грюневальд school под Берлином. В 1917 году, Ирма и пять других первоначальных учениц Айседоры, юридически изменили фамилии на Дункан, и стали приёмными дочерями Дункан. В 1918 году эти шесть человек - Анна Дензлер, Мария-Тереза Крюгер, Ирма Эрих-Гримм, Элизабет Милкер, Марго Йел, Эрика Ломанн Denzler, Maria-Theresa Kruger, Irma Erich-Grimme, Elizabeth Milker, Margot Jehl, Erica Lohmann сформировали группу, известную как танцоры Айседоры Дункан Duncan Dancers или Айседоринские Isadorables. В Москву Ирма приехала вместе со Айседорой, чтобы основать там третью школу танца. Преподавала там с 1921 по 1927 год. По инициативе правительства России выезжала на гастроли с учениками по всей стране до Дальнего Востока, и даже в Китай. После отъезда Айседоры Дункан в Европу в 1924 года, и до 1930 года руководила московской школой. В Москве вышла замуж за журналиста И.И.Шнейдера, затем ставшим секретарем, а позже административным директором московской школы. Впоследствии Шнейдер развелся с Ирмой, предпочтя ей одну из учениц школы. Ирма гастролировала по Европе и Америке со своими русскими учениками в 1928-1929 и 1929-1930 годах. В 1928 г. Ирме Дункан удалось вывезти 11 учениц московской школы в США, которые полтора года с большим успехом выступали в различных городах США. Советское правительство в категоричной форме потребовали возвращения учениц домой. Когда её группа, известная как московские танцоры Айседоры Дункан, была вынуждена вернуться в Россию, Ирма решила остаться в Соединенных Штатах. Стала гражданкой США в 1935 году. Вышла замуж за Шермана С. Роджерса S.Rogers, адвоката из Нью-Йорка. Собранную коллекцию материалов об Айседоре Дункан передала в Центр исследований по исполнительному искусству при Нью-йоркской публичной библиотеке. Ирма Дункан умерла 20 сентября 1977 года в Санта-Барбаре, штат Калифорния. Студия танцев Дункан в Москве была ликвидирована в 1948 г. во время проводимой в стране борьбе с космополитизмом. Айседоринские Isadorables Biographical/historical information Irma Duncan was born Irma Dorette Henriette Ehrich-Grimme on February 26, 1897, in Schleswig-Holstein near Hamburg. Becoming a pupil of Isadora Duncan in January 1905 at her Grunewald school near Berlin, her name was legally changed to Irma Duncan in 1917. Along with Isadora's five other original pupils, she became an adopted daughter. In 1918 these six formed an independent group known as the Isadora Duncan Dancers. Irma's debut as such occurred at Carnegie Hall on June 27 of that year. In 1921 she accompanied Isadora to Russia to found, at the government's invitation, a school of dance. Irma served as a teacher in Moscow for seven years making her solo debut there on April 29, 1923. After Isadora's death in 1927 until 1930, she directed the Moscow school. She toured with her students to Europe and to the United States (the latter during the 1928-1929 and 1929-1930 seasons). When her group, known as the Isadora Duncan Dancers of Moscow, were forced to return to Russia, Irma chose to remain in the United States. Duncan became a U.S. citizen in 1935. She married Sherman S.Rogers, a New York attorney, on September 19, 1935. She authored several books on Isadora Duncan and her technique. Irma Duncan Rogers died on September 20, 1977. Литература # Дункан Ирма, Макдугалл Алан Росс. Русские дни Айседоры Дункан и ее последние годы во Франции (1929) / Пер. с англ. Вступ. ст., комментарий Г. Лахути. - М.: Моск. рабочий, 1995. - 271 с. ISBN 5-239-01848-0 ЕСЕНИН.ру # Техника Айседоры Дункан / Ирма Дункан; С илл. Фото Ханс Брисекс. Позы от Айседоры, Ирмы и других учениц Дункан. Предисл. М. Ф. Робертс (1937); Пер. с англ. А. Панов; Ред. О. Труль. - СПб.: Изд. Дункан-Центр, 2016. # Дункан Ирма, Айседора Дункан. Первооткрыватель в искусстве танца. Нью-Йоркская публичная библиотека, Нью-Йорк, 1958. Изд. Дункан-Центр, 2016. # ТАНЦОВЩИЦА ДУНКАН, как Автобиография ИРМЫ ДУНКАН {Duncan Dancer, an Autobiography by IRMA DUNCAN, 1966}Изд. Дункан-Центр, 2019. # Техника учебных занятий обучения в Школе танца Айседоры Дункан; от Д.А.Мак-Комб 1979, после Лилиан Розенберг (1930-е), Ирмы Дункан (1900-е) и Айседоры Дункан (1877). - СПб.: Изд. Дункан-Центр, 2016. Literature # Duncan, Irma; Macdougal, co-authored with Allan Ross MacDougall. Isadora Duncan's Russian Days and Her Last Years in France. New York: Covici-Friede, 1929; Victor Gollanz Ltd, 1929. # Duncan, Irma. The Technique of Isadora Duncan. The Technique of Isadora Duncan By Irma Duncan. Illustrated. Photographs by Hans V. Briesex. Posed by Isadora, Irma and the Duncan pupils. Printed in Austria by Karl Piller, Wien VIII. New York: Kamin Publishers, 1937; reprint Brooklyn, NY: Dance Horizons, c. 1970; Printed in Austria: Karl Piller, Wien VIII, 1937. ISBN 0-87127-028-5 # Duncan, Irma. Isadora Duncan: Pioneer in the Art of Dance. New York: New York Public Library, 1959. # Duncan, Irma. Duncan Dancer: An Autobiography. Wesleyan University Press, 1965. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1966; First Edition. ASIN B000X74TZC. # The Classroom Technique Of The School Of Isadora Duncan Dancing by D.A.McComb 1979, after Lillian Rosenberg (1930's), Irma Duncan (1900's) and Isadora Duncan (1877). - Printed in St. Petersburg, Russia by DUNCAN Center, 2016. Ссылки * Биография Ирмы Дункан * Музей Айседоры Дункан * Фестиваль Айседоры Дункан * Центр Айседоры Дункан External links * isadoraduncanarchive.org * en.wikipedia.org * archives.nypl.org * archives.nypl.org См. также * Айседора Дункан * Ирма Дункан